Controlled fermentation of food can be used as a means of improving functionality of food. Dairy whey, a food, may be an economical source of a fermentable substrate, and is widely used as an accepted milk-derived ingredient in manufactured foods. If whey can be functionalized by fermentation with an organism that produces a thickening polymer when grown on the whey substrate, it is possible to obtain whey products that may serve the function of a stabilizer, thickener, emulsifier, or flavor enhancer.
Whey is the fluid medium containing a very low concentration of milk solids and a high concentration of lactose. Disposal of this waste by-product by drying is an energy-intensive, expensive procedure which results in an expensive by-product. Sewering of the whey is prohibitive in cost due to the high biological oxygen demand which is placed on municipal sewer systems.
The most desirable method of handling a whey waste stream is to produce a high quality natural food ingredient from the whey waste product. Applicant has discovered a novel method of producing a functionalized whey product for use as a food ingredient or any type of product where milk solids and lactose are acceptable ingredients.